The Rise of Hopefull
The rise of Hopefull is the the sixth episode in the series Ben 10: Ultimate Alien MEGATRIX. Not much is yet known about the episode. Plot Ben and Kevin are racing, Kevin in his car and Ben as Wildvine. Gwen sits above the two, sunbaking on a platform of Mana. Kevin tells her she must signal when to go. Gwen shoots a mana ball towards them that expands creating the word go. Kevin immediately presses the throttle, speeding ahead. Wildvine doesn't look worried as he extends his arm to the back of Kevin's car and hitches a ride. Kevin shouts that Wildvine is cheating so he jumps infront of him and becomes FuzzBall. As FuzzBall he rolls with great speed on the road, as he absorbs the debris he grows larger and faster. Soon FuzzBall is so far ahead of Kevin that he can barely see his car in the distance. FuzzBall releases all the toxins and mocks that there is a whole new meaning to the term "Eat My Dust." FuzzBall then transforms back to Wildvine and he begins swinging on trees. Wildvine finishes the race and changes his shape so that he looks like a tree. When Kevin crosses the line he is shocked thinking that he beat Wildvine. Wildvine then makes himself look normal and scares Kevin. Kevin reacts immediately and absorbs a Taedenite sample, slashing Wildvine's arm off. Wildvine screams in agony but slowly and painfully his arm regenerates. Wildvine looks at Kevin with his large green eye, grabs a smoke bomb off his back and shoves it right in Kevin's mouth. Wildvine is about to make it explode when there is a large bang. Wildvine and Kevin are standing in shock as two large robots made their way out of craters in the road, each with the words "Property of Vulkanus" engraves in their chests in large letters. Wildvine and Kevin looked at eachother, smiling. Kevin put his hand to the Plumbers Badge on his chest (He was still in the form of Taedenite) and absorbed a sample of Rubber so that he would not be electrecuted. He then reshaped his head and hands to be extremely sharp and pointed and then got Wildvine to throw him at the robot. Kevin's attack caused the robot to explode, though another robot flew in. Gwen in the distance saw an explosion then sighed wondering why can't they ever have a day off. She then ran towards the action. Wildvine joined the battle , throwing his organic bombs at them, blowing the robots up though more and more came, but one at a time. Finally one of the robots grabbed Wildvine. His hands, being a robot, sent an electrical interference to the Ultimatrix causing Wildvine to slowly transform. His head become round and a pale skin color, his arms grew fatter and his fingers were absorbed into his hands. His legs then merged forming a slimelike blob. Ben then shouted Hopefull! Kevin stared at the weird looking alien and attempted not to laugh. Hopefull, being slimey, slid through the robots fingers. He then said in a feminine voice, "I am unaware of this aliens abilities but I am sure we can reach a compremise." Kevin's jaw dropped. He saw Gwen close by and shouted "I think Ben just turned into a girl alien!" Gwen looked at Hopefull and immediately began chuckling at his odd appearance. Hopefull looked at Gwen and said "I hope you may join our battle." Gwen then fell off her Mana platform. Kevin caught Gwen and she shouted to Hopefull for him to try a different alien. Hopefull hit the Ultimatrix but there was no result. He tried to go Ultimate but there was again no result. Gwen then took matters into her own hand and created an Evolved Arburian Pelarotta (Ultimate Cannonbolt). The mana version of Ultimate Cannonbolt rolled with great speed and began ramming into the robots, defeating them one by one. Kevin joined in, punching them and stabbing at them. Gwen then began casting spells on the robot and smashing them to pieces with her Mana. When it was the final two robots, they began to fly away with great speed. Gwen shouted, Ben they are getting away! But he just turned around and said we must hope for the best result. Gwen sent he Evolved Arburian Pelarotta flying at Hopefull but it just got caught in him as he was made of slime, and it broke into shards of Magenta glass. Gwen, Kevin and... Hopefull were all on the shoulders of an Evolved Vaxasaurian (Ultimate Humungousaur) as it chased after the robots. Gwen then came up with an idea, she stretched Kevins arms out as Kevin (Still rubber) walked back as far as he could go. Hopefull then stood on Kevin and he flung Hopefull at the robots. Hopefull splattered all over one of the robots, and as a massive puddle of slime he slithered into a crevice inside the Robot. Gwen contacted Hopefull (Through her Plumbers badge and Hopefull's Ultimatrix) telling him to destroy something inside the robot. Hopefull then said, "I hope I may." Gwen growled and said "If I ever ''go to Hopefull's homeplanet I will kill every single one of his species, they are just too hopefull!" Hopefull began to slither through the insides until he found a control panel, there was a seat there too. Hopefull sat in the seat and began pressing random buttons. One made the robot fly with super speed. Another made it punch the air. Then the last button Hopefull pressed opened a hatch and ejected him. Hopefull landed with a splat on the floor. Gwen's Ultimate Humungousaur walked over him and he just said, I hope that won't hurt too bad. Gwen shouted and dived inside the Mana creature, falling to the bottom when she landed on a soft platform. She jumped out the back of it's leg and scooped Hopefull's splatted remains up. She muttered I hate you. She then created an Evolved Methanosian (Ultimate Swampfire) and commanded it to fly them to the top of Ultimate Humungousaur. Ultimate Swampfire grabbed the two and shot flames at the floor, shooting them towards the sky. When they sat down again she commanded Ultimate Swampfire to attack the robots, it did as it was instructed. Hopefull then slid through Ultimate Humungousaur and floated around inside it. Ultimate Swampfire did a good job but was not enough to handle the robots and was defeated. He did stop them long enough for Ultimate Humungosaur to catch up. Gwen, Kevin and Hopefull got off the Vaxasaurian as it commenced battle. Gwen then created an Evolved Sonarosian (Ultimate Echo Echo), an Evolved Necrofriggian (Ultimate Big Chill), a Megawhatt and a Spheroid. She then sent them into battle. The four took on the robot that Hopefull accidently enhanced and Ultimate Humungousaur fought against the robot which Hopefull hadn't helped. Gwen, Kevin and Hopefull also joined the battle. Gwen and Kevin helped the Ultimate Humungousaur clone until they defeated the robot. On the otherside Ultimate Big Chill was throwing Mana ice flames at the Robot, Ultimate Echo Echo was throwing sound discs at it, the Spheroid was spitting Mana slime and the Megawhatt was electrocuting the highly conductive acid. Still the Robot put up a good fight. Hopefull was on the robots head, continuously openning its mouth, revealing pink gums and two large fangs, and biting down on it's head. Hopefull then smiled it's feminine smile and jumped off the head. Gwen and Kevin shouted NO as it was a high distance, but Hopefull spread its slime body out and floated down. He told Gwen and Kevin that this time he was sure he could defeat the robot from inside. Gwen trusted him and got Kevin to fling Hopefull right to Vulkanus' Robot's head. He flew right through the robots eye hole and landed on it's robotic brain. Hopefull began munching on the brain until he created a hole. He then began oozing down the hole until the brain began sparking and exploded, destroying the robot. Hopefull spread his body out and floated down to Kevin and Gwen with his dumb smile. Hopefull then transformed back to Ben and he looked at the hologram saying, "That alien is completely Hope''less, I hope I never become it again." They then head back to Kevin's car. Characters *Ben *Gwen *Kevin Villains *Vulkanus' Robots Aliens Used *Wildvine (x2) *FuzzBall *Hopefull Abilities used by Kevin *Taedenite *Rubber Creatures made by Gwen *Evolved Arburian Pelarotta (Ultimate Cannonbolt) *Evolved Vaxasaurian (Ultimate Humungosaur) *Evolved Methanosian (Ultimate Swampfire) *Evolved Sonarosian (Ultimate Echo Echo) *Evolved Necrofriggian (Ultimate Big Chill) *Megawhatt *Spheroid Quotes (Hopefull) I am unaware of this aliens abilities but I am sure we can reach a compremise. (Kevin to Gwen) I think Ben just turned into a girl alien. Trivia *This episode is based on The Con of Rath. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien MEGATRIX Category:Story Arc